


Control.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Control, Doppelganger, Doubles, Drabble, Episode: s07e20 Is This Henry Mills?, Fear, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Loss of Control, Rumple centric, Season/Series 07, Wishverse (Once Upon a Time), arrival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x20] : Drabble. Rumple centric. “It's as it happened before, when he had the choice between saving the Savior, or letting her die. But now, it's worst : because he is not the one having the control.” Rumple's reaction to Wish!Rumple's arrival.





	Control.

This is not supposed to happen.

 

He already did it, once – well, maybe more than once, when he had Nimue's voice, as the other Dark One's voices in his head, and had to resist to them – in the past, when he had to face the other him, the voice in his head, the imp, asking him to make the wrong choice.

 

It seems that the story is repeating itself, as it happened once.

 

It's as it happened before, when he had the choice between saving the Savior, or letting her die.

 

When he had the choice of letting her get killed by Gideon, and then he would be the most powerful of all.

 

Except that he didn't accept.

 

It's the same story, in a way.

 

But now, it's worst : because he is not the one having the control.

 

There is a man there, in front of him, and indeed, he agrees, he is the worst version of himself, definitely.

 

Facilier is there, dead, lying on the ground, and Rumplestiltskin would lie if he pretended that he cared about it. That he cared about him.

 

It doesn't mean he wanted to see him dead, well, if he wants to get rid off his darkness, he has to pretend it's not the case, well, at least, he is not anymore the kind of man who kills for nothing, in cold blood, and when he looks at the other Rumple, he sees the man he used to be, he sees a man he doesn't want to be anymore.

 

All he sees is a monster.

 

A monster against who he is going to loose, because darkness always were stronger than him, because the man there is him, and he knows himself better than anyone, and he knows he never was able to resist to darkness.

 

But, this time, the demon is alive, _real_ , and he has the control.

 

And he smiles to him, knowing that he surely already won.

 

“Did you really think that a Wish Realm was going to retain me ? The other him asked him, chuckling.”

 

Rumple had to admit that, yes, in his weakness, he believed it.


End file.
